


Don't You Dare Stop

by louisintights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, bottom!Louis, cause i can't write smut without fluff grr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisintights/pseuds/louisintights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loses his virginity (and he has a nice time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Dare Stop

Harry gently curved his fingers around Louis's jaw, slowly stroking a trail down to his collar bone. 

"Are you ready, Lou?" he asked softly, looking down into Lou's eyes. Louis nodded, but when he ran his hands through Harry's hair, they were shaking.

"You sure, love?"

"Yeah." 

"Then why do you look like you're about to faint?"

Louis drew in a deep breath, and Harry lifted Louis's chin so he could see into his eyes.

"I'm okay," he said, relaxing as he sank into Harry's arms, "I'm just a little nervous, I guess."

"I'll take care of you, you know that, right? I'm nervous too." 

Louis smiled into Harry's neck, kissing the skin there lightly. Then, he bit down, and as Harry moaned softly, the mood shifted. 

 

Louis pushed Harry into the wall, still energetically nipping and kissing his neck. Harry moaned, louder and louder, and one of his hands crept down to Lou's stomach and he ran his fingers along the inside of his waistband. Then he flipped them, pressing up against Lou and kissing him deeply, thoroughly, possessively. 

Louis felt himself go weak at the knees and he arched into Harry, fisting his shirt and crying out as Harry's lips slipped down onto his collar bone. Harry pulled back, and Louis pouted at the loss of contact, before realizing that suddenly he was no longer pressing up into a fully clothed Harry, but a brief-clad one. 

And then they were kissing again, Harry's hands strong and sure on Lou's back under his shirt, both of them panting. 

Harry pulled back again, his eyes dilated and his breath coming in gasps. "Shirt, Lou. Off. God, you're wearing too many clothes." 

Louis started to unbuckle his belt and Harry pushed his hands out of the way, tugging off his jeans and ripping off his shirt eagerly. Louis, rather than objecting to being manhandled, felt himself grow even harder. He gasped and pulled Harry on top of him and onto the bed, and Harry proceeded to kiss and lick his way down Lou's body, softly biting at his nipples, until Louis was a writhing, moaning mess.

Harry returned to Louis's mouth and kissed him hard, until Lou pulled away.

"Fuck me, Haz?" he whispered, and he saw his boyfriend's eyes darken with lust. 

"You absolutely sure?" Harry asked, tenderly pushing Lou's sweaty fringe out of his eyes. 

Something inside Lou melted, and he pulled Harry back down for one more kiss, sweet but still full of desire, before answering, "I'm absolutely sure."

Harry smiled at him, and then kissed him again. Louis almost felt drunk as he rutted up against Harry, desperately wanting him. 

Harry pulled of his briefs, and before Louis could truly appreciate the view, Lou's were off too and he was flipped over, Harry's hand firm on the small of his back. He felt Harry trail his fingers around his hole before sliding a finger into him, and he moaned at the sudden jolt of discomfort.

"You all right, baby?" Harry asked, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

Louis shivered with arousal, and gingerly adjusted himself around Harry's finger. Harry curled it into him for a moment before slipping in one more. Louis drew in a sharp breath as Harry gently began to scissor him open- all at once, where it had hurt, it felt good. 

Harry pulled out his fingers and flipped Louis one more time so he was lying on his back with his knees up and legs wrapped around Harry's back, looking up into his intent face. Harry towered over him, palming him and stroking him, moaning more and more desperately, and drawing all sorts of soft noises from Louis. They were both hovering at the point of orgasm when Harry gently and very slowly slid himself into Louis, all the while looking carefully into his eyes.

Louis gasped and groaned at the pain, sighing, but then Harry was fully in him, looking down at him with a question in his eyes.

"Move, please move," he gasped out, and Harry slowly began thrusting into him.

Louis closed his eyes tightly, it almost felt like he was being torn apart. And then, like the fingers, suddenly it felt good. Amazing. Something very right and very, very good was happening deep inside of him. 

And it was Harry, his beautiful Hazza, who was making him feel this way. Overwhelmed and unbelievably turned on, he felt a tear slip out of his squeezed-shut eyelids, and Harry's thrusts slowed. 

"Oh, god, Lou, should I stop?"

Louis shook his head so quickly he was sure he lost brain cells. "No, please don't stop, don't you dare stop, please keep fucking me."

Harry smirked and began moving again, harder and faster than before, his green eyes hazy with desire. "God, you're so tight, Lou... ah oh my god."

And then they were moving together, both groaning and keening- Harry thrusting and Louis lifting his hips to pull Harry in deeper, clenching around him. Harry pushed Lou's hands off his dick and took it over himslef, stroking and pulling, leaning down ot kiss Louis. 

All the stimulation- Harry inside of him, oh god, inside of him; Harry touching him, on top of him, kissing him- all of it became too much and he felt himself grow even closer to the edge. 

"Shit, Haz, I'm gonna come," he gasped out, and as Harry gave one more powerful thrust he was carried over, crying out and clutching Harry's shoulders tightly as he came hard, spilling into Harry's hand. The sight of Louis so wrecked brought Harry, and he moaned and called Lou's name as he came inside of him.

After lying in a stupor for a moment, Harry slowly pulled out of him and flopped onto his back, pulling Louis tightly into his side. They were both drenched in sweat, and Harry's hand and Lou's stomach were covered in cum, but at that moment, neither of them cared. 

Louis was absolutely exhausted, but he smiled up at Harry, curling into his long body.

"I love you so much, babe."

Harry stroked his hand through his fringe, and looked deeply into his blue eyes.

"I love you too, Boo bear, so fucking much. So much." He yawned. "That was perfect. You're perfect."

Louis grinned sleepily. "That, and I'm no longer a virgin. It's been a good night for me."


End file.
